Remordimientos en la nieve
by Become one with me
Summary: Solo era un juego. Solo jugaban a imaginar. Pero incluso la imaginación tiene un límite, Jon Nieve, y esta es la realidad. No sabes nada.


Hace bastante que no subo nada nuevo, he estado muy ociosa ultimamente avanzando algunos de los fics inconclusos que tengo w Y comenzando algunas historias cortas nuevas.

¡Me he dejado arrastrar por la fiebre de Game of Thrones! Los libros de Martin ya me parecieron maravillosos la primera vez que me los leí, y ahora, con la adaptacion de la HBO y mi segunda lectora de ellos, me parecen aun más increibles. Asi que, en muy poco tiempo, me he juntado con un montón de material y fics escritos de este mismo fandom. XDDDD

Lo lamento por mis incondicionales fans de Shizaya. Por un tiempo lo más seguro es que me dedique a ir subiendo poco a poco todos estos fics que he ido haciendo de Cancion de hielo y fuego. XDDDD Espero no aburriros mucho. Intentaré subir algo diferente de cuando en cuando, para que no todo sea mi obsesión por esta saga. Tengo un par de ideaillas sobre otras parejas y series rondandome la cabeza, asi que, paciencia.

En cuanto a mis avidos lectores de "Las dos caras de Izaya" , He de informaros que, tras tanto tiempo... *redoble de tambores* ¡El segundo capitulo de vuestro amado fic ya está terminado! Ahora solo me quedan hacerle las ultimas correcciones antes de subirlo, y decidirme si finalmente lo divido en dos capitulos, o lo subo como uno solo. Me salio excesivamente largo XDDDD Asi que pronto podreis seguir leyendo ese fic. Estoy realmente feliz de la acogida que ha tenido, porque es algo muy experimental, y no esperaba que gustase tanto. Es el trabajo mas visitado de mi galeria, asi que eso me hace feliz. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo!

Y ahora al fic que nos ocupa XDDD En realidad, no escribi esto con la idea de convertirlo en un fic. Recientemente me uni a un fantastico foro de rol de la saga de cancion de hielo y fuego, llamado Las lluvias de Castamere, ¡os lo recomiendo! Y tuve que hacer una prueba de rol, para poder optar al puesto vacante de Jon Nieve. Personaje al que adoro y amo profundamente. Sin embargo, la prueba me gustó tanto que he decidido convertirla en un fic. ¡Espero que lo disfruteis!

Y sin más me despido. Estaré feliz si me enviais mensajitos y reviews como siempre. ¡Os adoro a todos los cuales lo haceis! Intentaré contestar a los ultimos mensajes que me han llegado lo antes posible. No desespereis. Siempre podreis darme la tabarra por MP. 333

ADVERTENCIAS: spoilers de Tormenta de espadas. Leed bajo vuestro propio riesgo.

* * *

Aquella noche soñó que estaba de vuelta en Invernalia. En casa.

El miedo, la fatiga, los pesares, habían desaparecido. Era un niño. Un niño con la mirada limpia. Soñaba con su hogar, y los felices días de verano de su niñez.

Alli estaba Robb, mirándole con una sonrisa cómplice, y la cara llena de pecas, blandiendo su espada de madera, la que usaban para entrenarse. Theon también estaba con ellos, con su capa parda y el arco de pino soldado al hombro. Corrían entre los árboles.

-¡Soy Aegon, el caballero dragón! –Gritaba entre carcajadas Robb, blandiendo su espada de madera contra las ramas de un pino soldado, como si se tratase del general de las fuerzas enemigas.

-¡Yo soy el rey gris! – Una flecha cantó en el arco de Theon, y se perdió entre la espesura.

Jon corría con ellos. Con su hermano y con Theon. Uno gritaba el nombre de algún gran héroe de la antigüedad, y los otros le contestaban con un héroe que superaba con creces en hazañas al de su compañero.

-¡Soy el rey Garth Manoverde, del dominio!

-¡Soy Lann, el astuto!

-¡Soy Durran Pesardedioses!

Sus carcajadas eran cada vez más y más altas. Jon corria detrás de Robb, rebatiéndole cada héroe. El maestre siempre elogiaba a Jon en las clases de historia. Era callado, aplicado, y se empapaba de todo, como una esponja.

Alli, en el bosque de dioses, solo eran tres chiquillos que corrian y jugaban, a ser grandes, a ser leyendas. Jugaban a imaginar vidas y guerras en las que nunca lucharían, a recordar un pasado muy lejano y oscuro, en el amanecer de los días. Las risas lo llenaban todo, como aquella suave nieve de verano que se aplastaba bajo sus botas de piel, y ese sol brillante, que apenas le calentaba. Alli, en su refugio, entre las risas y la calidez de sus juegos, Jon Nieve, el bastardo de invernalia, podía ser quien él quisiese. No una lacra, una mancha, una duda en el honor de los Stark. Alli podía ser Vickon Greyjoy, señor de las islas del hierro, o El príncipe Baelor 'Rompelanzas' Targaryen, heredero al trono, o Incluso el gran conquistador. Podía imaginar ser lo que quisiera, desprenderse de aquella piel, dejar de ser Jon el bastardo, y brillar, brillar como el dragón azul en el cielo de una noche de verano.

-¡Soy Brandon el constructor, señor de Invernalia! –dijo el muchacho, con una risotada. Sus cabellos negros se agitaron entelazados con la brisa. Sí, incluso un bastardo como él podía soñar ser un gran señor. Corrió hacia el árbol más cercano, asestándole una estocada con su mandoble de madera. Reia, y reia, a pesar de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el juego se había acabado.

Al darse la vuelta, Theon le miraba burlón y larguirucho, y Robb Se había quedado callado, con la espada baja.

-Tu no puedes ser el señor de Invernalia, Jon. El señor de Invernalia tiene que ser un Stark. El Stark de Invernalia. Tu eres un Nieve. –Le dijo su hermano, tan serio que parecia muchos años mayor que él. –Mi madre me ha dicho que un Nieve no puede heredar Invernalia.

-Solo eres un bastardo. – Theon se echó a reir, apoyado en el arco, que tenia clavado en el suelo. –¡No sabes nada, Jon Nieve!

"No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve."

Casi le pareció que la tierra se echaba a temblar, y se sacudía, clavándole un puñal en las entrañas.

Todo le daba vueltas. De pronto, ya no estaba seguro de que aquel lugar fuese Invernalia. Demasiado oscuro, demasiado frio…Podia ver los rostros de el Magnar de then, de casaca de matraca, Hama Cabezadeperro, de Mance Ryder y a Ygritte. Sobre todo a Ygritte. Su cabello rojo y alborotado destacaba con creces contra el paisaje, que se había vuelto gris y blanco. "Besada por el fuego" Recordó, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo ardiéndole.

"No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve." Gritaban sus acusadores ojos castaños.

-Basta… -sus labios agrietados se entreabrieron, hablando por él, sin que fuese consciente. –Soy un hermano negro. ¡Entregué mi vida y mi honor a la guardia de la noche!

"No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve."

Ese rostro, que tanto le enloquecía, estaba ahí, frente a él. Era tan fácil verla y querer besarla. En algún otro tiempo, en otro lugar, muy lejos de allí, él podría haber sido el rey en el norte, podría haber sido Lord Jon Stark, de Invernalia. Ygritte podría ser su reina. Le enseñaría Invernalia. Ella exclamaría al ver un castillo tan grande.

"No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve. No sabes nada, Jon Nieve."

-Jon…-le llamaba una voz suave en la oscuridad.- Jon Nieve…

-Basta…¡Basta!

-¡Jon Nieve!

Se despertó con una sacudida. Seda, frente a él, le miraba con rostro preocupado, y sus enormes ojos color miel muy abiertos. El pecho le dolia, de hacer tantos esfuerzos por respirar. La pierna herida le estaba matando. Los recuerdos le estaban volviendo loco.

-Hay una nueva carga, una gran tortuga, m-me dijisteis qu…. –Tituveo el atractivo chico que debería estar muy lejos, riendo, junto a una bonita chica, en lugar de allí, vestido de negro, junto a él.

-Que me avisaseis, Sé lo que dije. –Jon se Incorporó en el camastro. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? –Subiré en seguida.

Cuando el muchacho abandonó el almacén que les servia como dormitorio, allí arriba, Jon enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Alli solo era Jon Nieve, el bastardo. Lord Nieve. Y El único capaz de cumplir su deber. Y ese era entregar su vida y su honor a la guardia de la noche, por aquella noche y todas las que estaban por venir.

Se puso en pie, cojeando, mientras se abrochaba la capa.


End file.
